Auxiliary inlets for jet engines are used to increase the air flow capture area of the inlet at high angles of attack and low air speed situations. Present auxiliary inlets are usually trap doors that have hinges that create turbulence, limiting aircraft performance. In addition, present auxiliary inlets are open on the sides which allows air to spill out the sides. This limits the effectiveness of the auxiliary inlet.
Thus there exists a need for an auxiliary inlet that does not have a hinge that creates turbulence and which does not have open sides.